Tiempos extras
by gibbets
Summary: En esta ocasion algo diferente de lo susual pasa en el hogar de kota aunque bastante placentero para el mismo y alguien mas... dedicada a irvin sin ti estas perversiones no estarian.


Tiempos extras…

Hacia un buena mañana en la cas de kota pero esto no duraría demasiado

Yuka : nos vemos al rato que tenemos que ir por consolado… digo proviciones opara la semana adiós(ella diciendo muy apresurada)

Kota: a ok que les vaya bien me qedare a cuidar a nyu.

Nyu: nyu nyu

Yuka salió tan rápidamente que dejo casi a media palabra a kota

Kota: mmm no se cual será su prisa …. A bueno supongo q asi son las mujeres o ¿no lo crees?

En ese instante algo paso con nyu algo fuera de lo usuario ,ella empezó a recordar esos momentos de la infancia con kota y fue cuando regreso su personalidad lucy.

Nyu,lucy: kota….

Kota: am ¿nyu todo esta bien?

Cuando acabo de decir esto lucy empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el con sus vectores a hacer un caminito en el piso hacia el

Lucy: no sabes cuanto he deseado este momento auque fuera solo por unos segundos.

Kota: cuidado con esas cosas podrías desmembrarme con solo tocarme

Lucy: no te preocupes he estado practicando mucho desde la ultima vez que los use. Ahora ya puedo hacerte feliz con ellos

Kota: de que estas…..

En eso lucy uso sus vectores para bajarle los pantalones de una solo vez junto con sus bóxers y fue cuando kota supo sus intenciones .

Kota: ¡oye dejame! Que no sabes lo peligroso que es esto un error y me qedare sin mi maldito pene

Lucy: tu solo confía en mi estoy segura de lo q estoy haciendo

Con dos vectores le sostuvo las manos para q no intentara nada y con los que quedaban empezó a masajearle la verga aunque el seguía mas nervioso que en el principio.

Lucy: yo se lo que te gusta mmmm

Kota: espera….ahy…mm…ouch….uffff

Y fue cuando lucy intento algo mas

Kota: espera sacame el jodido vector del pinche culo!

Lucy: oh! Perdón crei que…. No importa.

Luego lucy empezó a tocarlo con sus manos y empezó a montarse arriba de el

Kota: ¿segura que quieres llevar esto tan lejos?

Lucy: nunca había estado mas segura en algo

Empezaron con las posiciones mas sencillas que había pero después cuando se calentaron mas empezaron a probar cosas mas extravagantes, como usar los vectores para elevarse en el aire y poder coger a gusto o inclusive para pasearse por la habitación mientras lo hacían hasta que un tremendo ruido los asusto a ambos.

Yuka: que están … oh! Por dios los dejamos 10 minutos y se empiezan a chingar por toda la casa están mal del puto cráneo o que

Kota: espera no te alarmes es decir nyu ya puede hablar eso es bueno ¿no?

Yuka: que piensas que eso basta para explicarlo

Lucy: cuando acabes con tu mierda tal ves puedas venir con nosotros

Fue cuando la arrastro con un vector hacia ellos y le empezó a meter mano

Yuka: te has vuelto puta déjame no lo hagas ami esto no me gusta

Esto claramente era una mentira ella nunca había estado tan excitada y mas por el hecho de que estaba kota a su lado

Yuka: kota ¿acaso tu también quieres? Bueno tu sabes

Lucy: por favor ¿Por qué no se la chupas ya?

La aventó fuertemente hacia el y empezó la acción nuevamente

Kota: o yuka no sabia que eras tan buena y….aaaa

Lucy se enfado rápidamente y la aparto para que ella también demostrara su habilidad

Lucy(ente palabras ya quela estaba chupando): ves … asi es como se debe hacer

Lucy y yuka se montaron en el mientras que una se la metía otra recibía oral hasta que Lucy sentía que se venia era como una bomba en su vagina a punto de estallar y de echo así fue.

Lucy: ya no puedo mas aaaa aa aaaaaaa

Bammm! Un embarradero de lo que parecía ser un liquido demasiado intimo para describir rocio la habitación y a kota y yuka.

Lucy; nyu

Kota; vaya parece que volvió a la normalidad… o a algo parecido. Y por cierto ¿a que fuiste a la tienda hace rato?

Yuka: bueno por unos juguetitos

En ese instante salieron de una bolsa negra 20 consoladores cada uno de su respectivo color.

Kota;¿ acaso quieres que?

Yuka: bueno si lo acabamos de hacer ¿Por qué no una vez mas? O 20

Kota(pensando): esta hija de perra me la va a dejar bien desmadrada oooh carajo!


End file.
